Daniel May
Daniel May (born May 6th 1996) is a student from Hentaiville who graduated from Colham High School. He was a weeaboo who believed Japan is superior to any other country on Earth and Volcanus, but this is no longer the case due to three weeks at mental hospital. He was constantly teased and picked on for his weight and obsession with Japanese culture. Daniel May was overweight due to lack of exercise and frequent consumption of ramen noodles, but is now keeping fit. He would also only play video games if they are developed by Fatlus, however he has chilled out about this. Daniel's father is Henry May, his mother is Margaret May, and his grandparents currently live in Moetown. He got extremely annoyed when people referred to his animes as 'pervy girl cartoons'. Harry Smith always did this to wind him up. He also has a crush on Yuko Hataya, much to her fear and annoyance at first, though the pair have started going out since his weeaboo traits vanished. He even attends Colham College so that he can see her everyday; he is also one of the most unintelligent students there. Daniel May's favourite anime TV series was Magical Girl Muni-Chan, he was a huge fan of the girl group DKR88, he proudly owns an Eyepod Giga, and he was saving up to buy a Super Kawaii Desu 3000, however this money will now go towards other things. His latest waifu was Simcard from Water Gear. In The Bully TV series, Daniel is voiced by Brian Williamson, who is also Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson's voice actor. He mostly appears as a background character although he got a main role in the episode Daniel May: Who Stole Mai Waifu?, in which he lands himself in trouble for accusing several people of stealing a Magical Girl Muni-Chan figure he simply mislaid. Due to this, he was in jail for a short time. Daniel was arrested for threatening to kill Ryan McLintock, Bjørn Henriksen, Patrick McCrae and Cara Wallace, who stole things from his car. Jumping out of his cell to hug Yuko in the episode Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested extended his jail time indefinitely. He was at mental hospital from September 3rd to September 24th due to annoying other prisoners. He also rapidly lost weight at hospital. As of September 20th, he has lost his weeaboo personality and is working to keep fit. He also plans to sell all of his Japanese stuff rather soon. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's Summer Camp *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Daniel May: Who Stole Mai Waifu? Season 4 *Daniel May Goes Home Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III (imitated) *Harry Smith's Adopted Sister (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested Season 7 *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party Video game appearances Daniel will appear in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He can be summoned to complete a battle immediately by flattening enemies with a Super Kawaii Desu 3000, though this can't be used against bosses and can only be done once per day. It will show him in his pre-September form, however a hidden item will change him into his post-weeaboo form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham College students